Act Your Age The Extra 5 Percent HITAUS
by andrew.matlack
Summary: You see, this is an extra 5% Version of the episode "Act Your Age" and I made into a story at facebook but it seems that it got incomplete due to distractions and such, so it's in hiatus.


Warning: The Following story is not only based in the actual episode of "The Angry Beavers" from Nickelodeon, but also may contain of the following on the extra 5% version that's not on the original version:  
1:May contains additional dialogue  
2:Have the part where the beavers start digging in the kitchen  
3:Have an human explorer to push down the big tree  
4:Have the little beavers jumping up and down on their big canoe adult beds  
5:Have the part where the little beavers to build an airplane  
Also, "The Angry Beavers" is made by Mitch Sauer.

\- Once a upon a time, when the earth was all sticky and yucky, they spouted from the cold hard ground, a magical golden nut ball thingy.

A bazillion years later, when dinosaurs roamed the earth, you had to be magical just had to be stepped on.

Oodles and oodles of years later, man appeared and you can tell, that he was going places, yes the March of man marches on from animal skins, to skimpy white dresses, I mean tunics, to suits of heavy iron stuff, as the knight falls down and said, p. "oh="" great."="" p="" And then back to fur again, wait a minute, that's not human, that's some pointy bird, anyway the giant tree and the magical nutball thingy that grew from it for a very long, long time. As Dagger looked at the tree, and grinned his teeth, and continue walking. But not for long.

As Norbert and Dagget pictures the days in their youth, they knew that they could be that they wish that they could be kids again.

"Did you ever get the feeling that one day that we might something that'll make us young again?" Asked Norbert.

"Yeah, at that rate, I'm sure that we might as well get to enjoy our childhood in our normal dam." Said Dagget.

"As the matter of fact, I believe that if we get turn into kids again, we can do whatever we want." "Amen to that brother," said Dagget. "Amen to that." As their stomachs grumbling, they knew that they're hungry. "Boy, all that talking about being young again makes me hungry," said Norbert. "Time to get something to eat." And so, the beavers are looking for something to eat, as Dagger chuckles. "Yugimoise, blue Lima beans, yuckski!" As Dagger digs further. "Pickered Pinecones, just say no way."

As for Norbert, he was looking for something to eat too. When he looked into dog food, he said, "Nope." And look at a can of food and said "neyt." And then, he looked into the box of Malt Balls, he said "Nana." And closed the cabinet door.

"Norby, Norby" as Dagget say he throws that can into the pile. "Hey, hey, hey, there's nothing to nibble there norby-worby."

"Correction Daggy-Bite, there's lot to eat there." Said Norbert. "Nuh-Huh." Dagger disagreed. "There are the same poopy-dolly stuff we eat all the time." As they walked into the living room. "Poopy-Doopy all the time," said dagget. "Sure something different." And just as his wish was coming true, a fly landed on a small tree. As a man explorer saw the giant tree and the magical golden nutball thingy that grew around with it.

"Wow, what a huge tree!" Said the explorer. "I must touch it!" And so, as he touches it, he knew that he used his finger and then, the tree moved as the explorer slowly walked away and ran away.

(Extra content end)

As the tree fall down as the dam cuts in half, the brothers had no idea it first. "Well that's different." Said Norbert.

"Hmm, a huge tree landed on our house." Said Dagget.

"Huh?" Confused Norbert. "And it's cool, and it's all mine! First bite" as Dagget was about to take a bite on that tree, Norbert stop him on his tail. "Now hold on mighty stallion!" Said Norbert to Dagget as he hacks.

"Now normally, I would like out of question daggy bite, but this is different," he said. "I must to detect of those oodles and oodles of rings, that means it was around for oodles and oodles of historic events, why it's nature's time machine, it was around," and he quote me, "'A bazillion years ago when dinosaurs around the earth'," and unquoted me, "and our parents weren't even born!" As Dagget realizes about it. "Ooh that means we weren't even young yet."

"Well, if I know anything, I say that this huge tree could be taken this out of time and space." Said Norbert. "And besides, if anyone else that can see the whole tree, I bet that anyone else besides us would rub it for luck, I bet Bing, I bet Berry, I bet Stump, I bet Truckie,"

"Of which whom I hate." Dag interrupts, then back to Norbert. "I bet Treeflower, the love of my life, and I bet even our little sisters Chelsea and Stacy."

"Becuase of them, I bet they won't even know the difference." Said Dagget as he laughed. "More seriously," as Norbert turns back to the tree as well as dagget. "I think to agree to such of the embious member of the plant kingdom, all due to beavely respect" "Uh, no." Said Dagget. "Good, now let's a moment of silence." Said Norbert, as Dagget said "ooh" as they gave it a moment of silence, as Nobert open his eye to see he was checking and continues the moment of silence.

As Norbert to make sure that Dagget's still in "a moment of silence" Norbert went back and said, "and now, I would like to say more thing." As he said, excitedly smiled and Shouted "it's cool, and it's all mine!" He laughs. "First bite!"

As he took a bite on the tree, a pile of tree dust landed on Dagget's head as Nobert gnaws on the center byte, green wave links was moving around, and then Norbert said, "Gloat, gloat!" As he said as he felt that it was different as he was swishing bas he jump and he found out that it was the worst, but instead of spitting it out, he inflates like a ball on and static flatly as his voice got pitch high as he bounces and then he got turn into a toddler with big eyes. "Wow," said little Norbert. "I'm in this big Dam with my big brother dagget." As he quickly realized "My big brother Dagget?"

As little Norby turns over to his now big brother dagget, he gives him a raspberry as Dagget got out of that "Moment of silence" he laugh and pretended to be an airplane.

"Hey," realizing Dagget. "You trick me, you not very nice you... brother guy... thing." As he got surprised. "Wowser Bowser, that's different, Norb bit that tree and suddenly, he's a little kid again! Oh well."

As Dagget gets to chew on that tree, he too was feeling a little different.

As Dagget moan and groan, Little Norbert laugh as he was bouncing around as his voice got higher, he was transformed into a toddler too and landed as he stands up.

"Norf?"  
"Daggy Waggy?"  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't know."

As the beavers looked into their former grown-up home now a strange new world where they seems to be that they're not back with their sisterhood period of time, or with their parents.

"I don't think that we're living with Mommy and Daddy anymore." Said Norbey.

"Maybe this is the tree's house." Guesses Daggey. "That's dopey, everyone knows that parked in treehouses."

"Nuh-uh, they lived in treehouses!" As Daggy laughed.

"Daggy's dopey-wopey."  
"Nuh-Uh!"  
"Dopey-wopey."  
"Nuh-Uh!"  
"Yah-huh.

As Norby looked into the Yahoo Clock, Daggy went over, touch it and said "Mine!" as Norby said, "Okay, that's not cool no more." as they went over to their moose phone. "But this is." "Mine!" Daggy went over and shouts "Mine!" "Not cool." said Norby.

Closing Note:It's a working progress, I've been working on the episode since the day it got aired, so tell me of what you think and I'll get even longer the next time.


End file.
